


Свадебный тост Им Джебома

by jana_nox



Series: 50 первых поцелуев [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Schmoop, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: Джексон скривился, готовый обидеться за друга. Отличная у Бэмбэма была речь. И рифма звонкая, а уж как старалась подтанцовка! Зато пока он говорил, никто не спал — это уж точно. Как тебе такое, Им Джебом?





	Свадебный тост Им Джебома

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hlopushka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/gifts).

> В твиттере есть челлендж про [50 поцелуев](https://twitter.com/jananox/status/1168209192940965888), ну я и побежала.
> 
> 50\. out of love — из любви

Первый раз Джексон встретил его на пляже: Джинен прогуливался по мягонькому песочку и с самым хипстерским видом фотографировал себя и наглых чаек, пролетающих над волнами. На нем были простые шорты и тонкая белоснежная рубашка, и Джексон тогда еще не знал, что чуть загоревшие на солнце предплечья, выглядывающие из закатанных рукавов, станут его мокрой фантазией на следующие полтора года (а после сегодняшнего дня — и до конца жизни). Голые пятки с налипшими на них мокрыми песчинками, волосатые ноги и — Джексон не фетишист, но _боженьки_ — коленки Джинена были зрелищем, которое простые смертные могли увидеть реже, чем полное лунное затмение или конец рабочего дедлайна в джексоновой конторе. 

Кто-то в зале снова раздражающе звонко постучал по краю бокала, и все гости повернули на звук головы, а Джинен, тихонько застонав, только крепче сжал руку сидящего рядом Джексона. 

— Я хочу начать свой тост с небольшого лирического отступления...

Джексон, все еще слегка ошарашенный завершившейся только что церемонией, рефлекторно сжал руку Джинена в ответ. С сегодняшнего дня он всегда сможет держать Джинена за руку на публике, отрешенно думал он, пока Джебом (Джексон скорее удавится, чем будет называть того “хеном” на собственной свадьбе) нудел про здоровье, удачу и детишек побольше. Не то, чтобы Джексон не одобрял посыл (Эйми уже ждала маленьких китайских кузин), но смотреть на красивые золотые кольца на их с Джиненом руках было куда увлекательнее.

— Напомни, почему я сделал этого зануду своим свидетелем? — мрачно зашептал Джинен прямо в джексоново ухо.

От его шепота по спине Джексона поползла стайка уже выдрессированных Джиненом мурашек. На Джинене снова была белая рубашка, и, когда он наклонился к Джексону, тот мог заглянуть ему в вырез. Одним глазком.

— Потому что он твой лучший друг, — повторил Джексон. Фраза звучала заученно, потому что они спорили по этому поводу уже не первый раз. — И, по крайней…

— ...мере, я не попросил Бэмбэма, — мстительно закончил за него Джинен.

Джексон скривился, готовый обидеться за друга. Отличная у Бэмбэма была речь. И рифма звонкая, а уж как старалась подтанцовка! Зато пока он говорил, никто не спал — это уж точно. Как тебе такое, Им Джебом?

Они пригласили всех: Джимин пела до обмены клятвами, Ендже — сразу после, когда все хлопали, смеялись и поздравляли новобрачных. Марк привел всю свою семью. Да все родители были здесь: и китайские, и корейские, и тайские, каких только не было. Югем, хоть и провалил кастинг на подружку невесты, пришел в тех же цветах, что и большинство девочек, и планировал затеряться в их толпе (с его-то ростом, ха) и ловить букет.

(На их свадьбе не было обязательного платья подружки невесты, но Наен, Джихе, Чеен, Дахен и Мина, скооперировавшись, все равно обрядили всех в “самый модный цвет сезона”, названия которого Джексон так и не запомнил.)

Особняком ото всех сидели коллеги Джексона и Джинена с работы, но и они потихонечку начинали знакомиться между собой и делиться постыдными подробностями их романа, свидетелями которого все они поневоле становились. (Про Хенвона Джинен его сразу предупреждал, а вот Минхек был предатель и зараза, и Джексон в понедельник отдаст ему свой самый гадкий проект). Где-то рядом тусовались Хосок с Чжухоном, с которыми Джексон ездил в ту поездку на пляж, и сестры Джинена, подарившие ему полтора года назад путевку на Чеджу. И те, и другие наверняка сейчас очень гордились собой. 

Сонджин, сидящий за два столика от новобрачных, говорил всем, что пришел ради еды, но на самом деле внимательно слушал тост Джебома и даже, кажется, планировал расстрогаться в конце. С другой стороны, за их столиком жрал, как не в себя, Доун, несмотря на постоянные одергивания Енкея, мол, разве тебя дома не кормят, стыд-то какой. Мирно вел себя только Вонпиль, но шампанское закончили разносить только что, добавив на столы напитки покрепче, и, судя по решительному настрою подливающего ему Дже (пока Енкей не видит), можно было ждать, что тот себя еще покажет.

Джебом заканчивал свой бесконечный тост. 

— Джексон-а, — голос Джинена отвлек увлекшегося было пересчитыванием гостей Джексона, прозвучав откуда-то слишком близко, — готовься целоваться, пока все опять не начали кричать “Горько!” и Кихена на кухне не хватил удар. Кихен колдовал над трехъярусным тортом, его расстраивать было нельзя.

Джексон развернулся слишком быстро, еще не успев сообразить, что от него толком хотят, и просто среагировав на “целоваться”, как собака Павлова. Первый поцелуй, промазав мимо губ, пришелся Джинену в нос, и тот от неожиданности начал смеяться, сразу такой красивый невыносимо. Покраснев, что замужем всего пару часов, а уже облажался, Джексон попытался исправить ситуацию и доказать, что целоваться вообще-то умеет. Он потянулся вперед сам, но, пока Джинена трясло от смеха, сумел попасть поочередно в щеку, скулу, подбородок, пока в итоге его хохочущий супруг не сложился пополам, спрятавшись под столом, а Джексон с победным видом отвоевал его руку и под аплодисменты и улюлюканье присутствующих поцеловал палец с кольцом.

С тех пор на свадьбах Джебома всегда просили произнести тост. Считалось, что это хорошая примета для страстных новобрачных и поцелуев, полных большой и длинной любви.


End file.
